monstergirldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Imp
Imps are small lesser demons that reside within the Forest Dungeon. They attack any intruders on sight for their own personal amusement. In-Game Description "A young looking woman with small demonic horns sprouting from the sides of her head and an almost evil looking grin on her face, but these features are contrasted by her pale pink hair and bright blue mischievous eyes, making her look like a trickster than anything else. Small bat wings sprout from her back and a thick spaded tail sways from her rear. Her breasts are rather small, a pert A cup that are barely covered by a few straps of frilly pink cloth. Her very short skirt is made of an identical material, showing off far more than they conceal, and a tight black choker is around her neck." Encyclopedia Entry "Low ranking demons who rely on numbers, magic, and/or trickery to capture men. Imps are usually more mischievous than outright malicious and enjoy playing pranks on anyone and everyone they can. Any men they do capture are often shared amongst groups of imps living in a dwelling to sate everyone's hunger for spiritual energy, not just kept for the individual or individuals that managed to subdue the male. Due to their low standing in the demonic hierarchy, they can subsist on normal foods to survive, they will just not be happy about it. Similarly, due to their low standing and weak-willed nature, they are easily bullied into doing work by higher-ranking demons, but the promise of eros and/or men is enough to entice them to stick around more often than not. As with most demons, their vaginal fluids have an aphrodisiac effect if consumed." Perks * Semen Eater Attacks * Sensitize (Magic attack, inflicts ) * Imp Binding Magic (Magic attack, inflicts ) * Nipple Tease (Basic Breasts attack) * Pinch Nipples (Basic Pain/Breasts attack) * Teasing Seduction (Seduction attack) * Impish Blowjob (Sex attack, Oral Fetish, starts Blowjob Stance) * Double Blowjob (Sex assist attack, Oral Fetish, requires at least two Imps in Blowjob Stance) * Playful Tease (Sex attack, Oral Fetish, requires Blowjob Stance) * Glans Teasing (Sex attack, Oral Fetish, requires Blowjob Stance) * Mischievous Suction (Sex attack, Oral Fetish, requires Blowjob Stance) * Triple Blowjob (Sex attack, Oral Fetish, requires at least three Imps in Blowjob Stance) * Ravenous Blowjob Assault (Sex attack, Oral Fetish, requires at least four Imps in Blowjob Stance) * Naughty Oral Synergy (Sex attack, Oral Fetish, requires at least four Imps in Blowjob Stance) * Impish Cock Worship (Sex attack, Oral Fetish, requires at least five Imps in Blowjob Stance) * Imp Pussy Altar (Mouth attack, Sex Fetish, inflicts , requires one Imp in Sex Stance, inflicts enters Face Sit Stance) * Impish Face Grind (Mouth attack, Sex Fetish, inflicts , requires Face Sit Stance) * Impish Insert (Sex attack, Sex Fetish, enters Sex Stance) * Playful Grind (Sex attack, Sex Fetish, requires Sex Stance) * Mischievous Tighten (Sex attack, Sex Fetish, requires Sex Stance) * Impish Reverse Spitroast (Sex attack, Sex/Ass Fetish, inflicts , requires Face Sit/Sex Stance * Impish Encourage (Sex assist attack, Oral Fetish, inflicts , requires two imps in Face Sit/Sex Stance Loss Scenes Imps have two loss scenes. One where the player is abducted and used as a plaything for a large number of imps, using the characters body as they please until they are teleported out of the dungeon. If the player loses to an imp while she's alone, the player will be dragged into her room to milk the player, giving them an Oral Fetish. Category:Generic Monsters Category:Forest Dungeon